The last naga
by FlynnMB
Summary: A war had happen and all naga are extinct exept for one last egg found by some wood elves and after years of peace Citus the last naga will have to save his land or all of them die from the cunts called the seven sins


**Hope you like my first story I'm going to do this as a series so yea**

**(12 years ago)**

**( Seter P.O.V)**

As the wind breeze through the trees a young female naga with red hair and a golden skirt with purple stripes was running away her name is Seter. She was slithering across the leaf covered ground from hunters she clutched her egg tightly trying to keep it warm she only had the egg for three months now before her village was burnt to the ground by the envying elves but she made it by hiding inside a trap door under her house she was worried about the child's farther but he told her to hide in the great red forest she remembered all the legends in the forest about vines that bleed a golden glow,birds that can shift colours from green to brown and not forgetting the terrifying Massu a carnivorous moss that wraps around its prey and absorbing then to a slow death but she had to move on she had to hide her child from the hunters and make sure it was safe _if those dame elves get my child I swere I'm going to break they're knees_ she thought. She went on for hours until she stop and what she wish to not see was a Massu it stared at her with its hollow eyes nobody know why it had them for people know that they feels it's way not see but that doesn't mean it's less terrifying as she stared on into its eyes. She tighten her hold on the egg _please don't come to me please don't come_ she thought but it knew she was there for it slithered to her like a centipede but it didn't seem aggresive but still she was ready for anything that the Massu will try to do as it gotten about a few feet away from her. It stared down to her for the Massu were as tall as a bear on its hind legs it shifted into a humanoid form and then pointed at the egg with one of its vine fingers. Seter was confused people knew that Massu were aggresive and attack when its prey is low on its guard but those are the same people who believe that the humans and elves were pure hearted _I might as well try to talk to it_ "hello what do you want?" The Massu kept staring until a opening appeared were the mouth should be and to her suprise it spoke in a femalish voice "I have come to protect your egg from the sinful creatures they are corrupted by envy and gluttony but I have came here for Pirara told me to fine you as the sins are beginning there corruption." Seter just stared she had many questions like _what the fuck is happing_ and_ how do I know this is not a Massu trick it can talk but I'm not a idiot_ but she had no choice unless she wants to run but then she would end up being dead so she did as she was told and gave her egg to the Massu as the Massu grabbed hold of the egg she said "thank you I will find a place to keep the egg safe from the-" she was cut-off when a arrow shoot into Seters back.

**(Ivy's p.o.v)**

the Massu felt it and she put the egg inside a pouch and crawled to a tree and wrapped around it making it look like the tree was covered in ordinary moss that won't kill anyone. After a while she felt foot steps they were loud too so they must be wearing armour which is a bad idea even for a Massu to attack someone with armour especially if they are in a group the foot steps stopped and she heard another foot steps of a horse "general that's the last of them from the village"one of the soldiers have spoken she felt a huge vibration and a thud came down next to the horse "she had a egg fine the egg and kill the hatchling inside our orders are said to kill ALL of them!" so they did she felt them bushing away bushes and logs some tried to climb the trees to search but they couldn't get up to check. So the general said "screw it burn the trees burn the whole dame forest if you have to!" One of the soldiers said "but sir we can't harm the trees it wou-" "are you disobey me soldier HUH!?" The general cutter him off "n-no sir it's just...we will start burning the trees" the soldier said gloomily "that's better ain't it now get to work!" She started to crawl to another tree and as soon as she was a few miles away from the area she heard animals running from the fire that started but she had no choice but to keep going. After half an hour she arrived to a wall covered in giant Venus man traps but they know her so they moved away and let her though there she settled down and gotten some Amber stones (yes magic exist too) and put them near the egg she heard foot steps and crawled away and attach herself to a oak tree then she heard the foot steps ageing but closer.

**(Oaks p.o.v)**

He walked into the camp area were the party was being planned to be until he noticed a egg next to the amber rocks he put down earlier. _strange that wasn't there last time_ he thought he cautionsly walked towards the egg holding a random stick he found he then looked around then turn his eyes back to the egg and poked it with the stick. _must be one of thorns pranks_ he remembered thorn a female wood elf who wears a apple coloured shirt and green jeans she did a prank a few weeks ago were she put a magpie into creaks room were it went crazy and attack creak but this is different its blue in color and had little purple spots here and there he picked up the egg.when he picked up the egg it cracked_ oh shit it's really hatching now!?_ He kept hold the egg until a hole appeared out of the top were he sawed brown hair. Then a head pop up and stared at him with brown-ish yellow eyes what really took him by suprise is how it had slits like a snake _so a naga all the way out here how the hell did it get here?_ He reached into the egg and pick up the new born hatchling what amazed him was his tail was blue in color and had purple stripes he started walking home_ can't believed I have a second child now this is going to freak out Mabel and leaf _he had a daughter named leaf and she's only 5 years old she had brown curly hair and dark skin like her mother Mable. When he finally got to his tree house home he hid the new child under his shirt and walked in "hey honey so what do you if say we had a second child?" Mable turn around "what the do you have a watermelon in your shirt?" "If I said yes what will you say?" He smiled at her when her eyes widen "we have another kid!?"when she said that a head out out the the shirt and made a plep sound Mables eyes saw the little naga and look up at oaks face "we're did you find this?" " I just found it at the camp area were the party was about to be planned then I saw its egg and well I just adopted it?" Maple just stare and the turned to the room were leaf is "so leaf is a sister now?" "Seems like it so what should we name him?" She made a thinking face and said "maybe Citus it's a good name right " "yea it's really nice" and so Citus was adopted by some wood elves and lived there for most of his life.


End file.
